Choose Me
by Ash and Misty 4 ever
Summary: Misty finds and old friend from Cerulean city, who has a crush on her, and Ash gets jelous. PLEASE R
1. A old friend, or is it?

  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Pokémon or any of the characters, well, except for Mark.  
  
Author: Ok, so the story begins when everybody has accomplished their dreams, and now they're saying goodbye, I think....  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Misty: I guess this is goodbye.  
  
Ash: Yeah, but it will only be for a short time, right guys?  
  
SILENCE  
  
Ash: It is for a short time is it?  
  
Brock: Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't think I'll be coming back; I have to go to the Pewter Gym, to take care of my brothers and sisters, I haven't seen them for a while.  
  
Tracey: Yeah, and I'm gonna go stay with Prof. Oak for good, then I'll go to another special journey just for Pokemon Watchers.  
  
Ash: Oh well, at least I won't be totally alone, I'm gonna be with Misty and Pikachu.  
  
Misty: Umm... Ash?  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Misty: I'm gonna go to Cerulean City, my sisters really need me and.  
  
Ash: Waaaaaaaaaa? Misty you can't leave!!!!!  
  
Misty: Huh? why not!?!?  
  
Ash: Cuz, umm. Ehehe.... well... because.....  
  
Misty: BECAUSE?!?!?!?!  
  
Ash: Because we have to make a Hawaiian goodbye party!  
  
Tracey: A Hawaiian goodbye party???  
  
Brock: That's great, but does it have to be Hawaiian??  
  
Ash: So that means you're gonna stay with me and help me out!  
  
Misty: Ash...  
  
Ash: And after that you can come with the party and have a great time and  
  
Misty: Ash?!?....  
  
Ash: And if you really like the party you can stay with me and....  
  
Misty: WHY THE HECK DOES IT HAVE TO BE HAWAIIAN!!!  
  
Ash: Well, cuz... I dunno.  
  
Misty: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH I DON'T KNOW?  
  
Ash: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!!!  
  
Misty: YOU ARE STUPID!  
  
Ash: YOU ARE SCRAWNY!  
  
Misty: YOU ARE PATHETIC AND STUPID!  
  
Ash: YOU ARE SCRAWNY AND UGLY!  
  
Misty: NO I'M NOT SCRAWNY OR UGLY ASH KETCHUM!  
  
Ash: YES YOU ARE!!  
  
Misty: NO I'M NOT!!!  
  
Ash: YES!!!!  
  
Misty: NO!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Tracey and Brock where chatting while Ash and Misty where having they're daily fights.  
  
Tracey: You'd think even because today is the last day they're be seeing each other they would stop fighting, but they're still at it.  
  
Brock: Well, I'm not that suprised, they always fight, and I can't imagine they getting along for just one day.  
  
Tracey: Yeah.. (Sighs) I guess you're right.  
  
SUDDENTLY THE FIGHTING STOPPED AND THEY TURNED AROUND AND SAW ONLY ASH STANDING THERE.  
  
Brock: Hey Ash, where's Misty?  
  
Ash: I dunno, we where fighting and suddenly she went to check on that guy.  
  
Tracey: What guy?  
  
Ash: (Pointing out "The Guy") There.  
  
THEY TURNED OVER AND SAW MISTY CHECKING ON "THE GUY", HE WAS ABOUT ASH'S SIZE, HE HAD BROWNISH REDDISH HAIR, HE HAD LIGHT BROWN EYES AND HE WAS WEARING A BLUE SHIRT WITH BLUE JEANS.  
  
Misty: (Examining "The Guy" and thinking) is he really.... Oh! (Out loud) MARK!  
  
Mark: Misty?!?!  
  
Misty: Wow!! I can't believe it's really you! (Hugs him) I missed you SOOOOO much!  
  
Ash: Waaaaaaaaa!!!!!, WHY THE HECK IS SHE HUGGING HIM!, SHE HAS NEVER HUGGED ME!  
  
Mark: You're still beautiful Misty, You haven't changed a bit!  
  
Misty: (Lightly Blushing) Oh Mark! You haven't changed anything either!  
  
Ash: (Boiling mad but trying to hide it) Misty... Who the heck is this guy?  
  
Misty: Huh? Oh, Let me introduce you two, Ash, he's Mark, I've known him since I was 5!! We got separated when I escaped from home and...  
  
Mark: And broke my heart, I used to have a major crush on her...  
  
Ash: (Thinking) Who the heck does this guy think he is, just coming and hugging her, and... waa... he had a crush on her?!?! Mwaa.... My nightmare is coming true!!!, What do I do?!! I...  
  
Misty: (Disrupting Ash's thoughts) Earth to Ash... COME ON YOU IDIOT, AWNSER!!!!  
  
Ash: Mwa... What?  
  
Misty: YOU CAN AT LEAST PAY ATENTTION WHEN I'M INTRODUCING PEOPLE TO YOU ASH KETCHUM!!!  
  
Ash: I was paying attention!!! He told me.... He told me... THAT CRUSH!  
  
Misty: Huh?!?!  
  
Ash: THE CRUSH!!!!  
  
Tracey: Oops...  
  
Mark: What?  
  
Tracey: I think he's jealous...  
  
Ash: I AM NOT JELOUS! WHY WOULD *I* BE JELOUS! I DON'T LOVE MISTY!!  
  
Misty: DORK BRAIN! NEVER EVEN SAID THAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: They didn't????  
  
Mark: Anyway, nice to meet you Ash (And started shaking hands with him, Ash did not like him a bit so he started to squeeze his hand in a very painful way, he was letting all out on that "Friendly" handshake)  
  
Ash: (Bluntly) Oh! I am very happy to meet you (Glaring at him) You don't know how excited I am.  
  
Mark: (With pain) ME... TO.... YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHH!!  
  
Misty: What's wrong?  
  
Mark: (Stopped handshaking and his hand was bright red, at that moment he felt like cutting the hand off, and of course, started hating Ash as well) You're FRIEND here sure has a very original way of handshaking, (Starts massaging his hand)  
  
Misty: Anyway... My friends and I where planning an party, wanna come??  
  
Mark: Sure!!  
  
Ash: What!?!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Tracey: (Whispering to Ash) Ash, I think you better calm down...  
  
Brock: (Whispering to Ash) Yeah Ash, you're making a fool out of yourself.  
  
Ash: I don't care!!!  
  
Misty: So Pallet town it is!!!!  
  
Ash: What about Pallet town???  
  
Misty: Were making the party at Pallet town, you don't mind don't ya?  
  
Ash:........  
  
Misty: Great!!! That settles it!! Pallet town here we come!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT; IT'S MY FIRST FANFICT SO BE NICE TO ME, AND IF YOU CAN, GIVE ME SOME ADVICES WILL YA??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  



	2. Trouble at Ash's house

Disclaimer: I don't owe Pokemon and I think I never will, I just owe Mark.  
  
My message: Ok, sorry for taking so long to put in the next chapter, but I had a little problem at my house and now I don't have the internet, and I have to continue this in less than 40 minutes, so don't expect it to be so good, anyway, I had the idea for this a long time ago so enjoy!  
  
  
WHILE THE GROUP WAS HEADED TO PALLET TOWN, ASH AND MARK WHERE SHOWING HOW MUCH THEY LIKED EACH OTHER, AND FIGHTING SECRETLY FOR MISTY, BUT MISTY DID NOT SEEM TO NOTICE… YET.  
  
Ash: Mwahaha! Look everyone! There's my hometown and my house!  
  
Misty: Great! I can't wait! It's freezing in here!  
  
Mark: Don't worry Misty (Puts arm around her which makes her to sweat drop).  
  
Misty: (Thinking) I wish Ash would do that…  
  
Ash: (Steaming mad) Oh yeah?!?!? Well if you keep her like that she will worry (Takes her out of Mark's arms and puts her in his own arms) here Misty, better?  
  
Misty (Thinking) that's a lot better! (Out loud and blushing) Yeah.  
  
Mark: Hey! Who do you think you are?  
  
Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town…  
  
Mark: I already know that!  
  
Ash: Well you asked me! MARK!  
  
Mark: Well I didn't mean it that way!  
  
Ash: Yes you did!  
  
Mark: No I didn't!  
  
Ash: YES!  
  
Mark: NO!!  
  
Misty: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Ash/Mark: Sorry Misty.  
Brock: Will we ever get to Ash's house?  
  
Tracey: It's freezing out here!  
  
ONCE THEY ARRIVED….  
  
Ash: Mwahaha! (Knocking on the door) Hey Mom! Open up!  
  
NO RESPONSE  
  
Ash: (Still knocking) Mom?!?  
  
STILL NO RESPONSE  
  
Ash: (Still knocking) Mom!!! Open up, please! Open!! (Hears something like Mr. Mime from inside) Mr. Mime?!?! Open up!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Mime: (From inside) Mr. Mime! Mime? Ash is here! why? (Opens up the door)  
  
Ash: Hey, where's my mom? And why did it take you so long to answer?  
  
Mr. Mime: Mime mime mime mime mime!  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Mr. Mime: Mime mime mime mime mime!!  
  
Ash: Huh?  
  
Mr. Mime: (Mad) Mime mime mime mime mime!!!!  
  
Ash: Maybe Pikachu can understand it, what's it saying Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pika chu cha pikacha.  
  
Ash: Oh, I forgot!... I can't understand Pikachu either!  
  
Misty: (Aggravated) you are such a moron! Can't you know that you can't understand Pokemon language?!  
  
Ash: Thanks for your help but when I'll need it I'll ask for it!  
  
Mr. Mime: (Hands over a piece of paper to Ash) Mime mime!  
  
Ash: (Reading) Welcome to the Ketchum residence, I hope you enjoy your stay here, I won't be back until 6:00 pm, If you want, ask Mr. Mime for some hot cocoa - Deliah Ketchum.  
Misty: So that explains it…  
  
Brock: Anyone wants some hot cocoa that Mrs. Ketchum was talking about?  
  
Misty/Ash/Mark/Tracey: Me!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Togepi: Prrrrri!  
  
SO BROCK AND MR. MIME LEFT AND WENT TO PREPARE THE HOT COCOA.  
  
Ash: And don't forget the little marshmallows!  
  
EVERYONE FELL IN STUPIDITY…  
  
Misty: Oh well (Sits on the couch)  
  
Ash: (Thinking) maybe now I'll tell Misty to get rid of that jerk…  
  
ASH TRIES TO SIT NEXT TO HER BUT MARK SITS THERE  
  
Ash: (Thinking) Waaa! Who does this guy think he is? He'll see, I'll just sit next to her!  
  
TRIES TO SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE BUT TRACEY SITS THERE…  
  
Ash: (Thinking) What?? Oh well, it's just Tracey, I'll go sit on the other couch..  
  
TRIES TO SIT ON THE COUCH ON FRONT OF HER BUT PIKACHU AND TOGEPI SIT THERE…  
  
Ash: (Out loud) Wawawawaaawaawawa! (And starts jumping up and down like crazy)  
  
Misty: Something wrong?  
  
Ash: (Not thinking what he was saying) Of course there's something wrong! I tried to sit next to you but that Mark creep and everyone wouldn't let me to! (Realizing what he just said and blushing) Ehehe, well, what I mint was that, um… that…  
  
Misty: (Blushing) ……  
  
Mark: Who are you calling a creep???  
  
Tracey: Oops, I think we should let Ash and Misty alone…  
  
Pikachu: (Nodding) Pika…  
  
Togepi: Prrri!  
  
Mark: Alone?!?! What for?!?! That's the stupidest thing I ever herd…   
  
Tracey: (Covering Mark's big mouth) shut up! (And starts dragging him out of the room)  
  
Misty: Where are going you guys?  
  
Tracey: Umm... you see, we were going to, umm…  
  
Mark: We weren't going anywhere!!! (And once again gets his mouth covered by Tracey)  
  
Tracey: Ehehe... He doesn't know what he is's saying…  
  
Ash: So where are you going?  
  
Tracey: We were going, to uh... the toilet.  
  
Misty: All of you guys?  
  
Tracey: Uh, yeah?  
  
Ash: (Slowly) Ooooookk.  
  
Pikachu: (Embarrased but nodding) Chu.  
  
Togepi: Togeeeeee!  
  
AND WITH THAT TRACEY, PIKACHU, TOGEPI AND MARK LEFT, LEAVING ASH AND MISTY… ALONE.  
  
Ash: Misty I…  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHA! I'm evil! Just kidding, it's just that my time is almost up and I have to upgrade everything… So please review! I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can!  
  
  



End file.
